


单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-22

by hyskys_33



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: KKH, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyskys_33/pseuds/hyskys_33
Summary: 22章重新发，之前的少发了三千字剧情（扶额黑化剛上线～微博和ao3同名 欢迎催更（x
Kudos: 17





	单身爸爸的天降小狼狗-22

光一看着剛熟睡的娇小身影，内心被温柔和喜悦灌满。  
大概是孕期的本能，剛就算是累到极致睡着的时候，也一直在用手护着自己的小腹。  
现在宝宝已经在剛的肚子里三个月了，就快要能看出性别。  
他坐在床边的沙发上，看着爱人脸上那一汪睫毛阴影，默默祈祷着，无论是男孩还是女孩，一定要继承到剛的睫毛。  
光一记起刚进入高中的时候，他这个一开学就被老师任命为班长的标准优等生，突然遇到了小惠这么个不服管却又说话软绵绵的奇妙小孩。  
小惠当时就坐在他身后，有时候被光一催促写作业或者衬衫要塞进裤腰里之类的内容，还会故意耍脾气用鞋子踹光一的椅子。  
可冷漠又认真的班长当时无论怎样都不会对小惠生气，明明和别人都不喜欢多讲话，却还是好脾气地继续督促着小惠，甚至老师课上提问到小惠，他都会小声提醒。  
最开始有些剑拔弩张的两个人，就这样成为了好朋友。  
光一后来有想过，像小惠这种被家里惯坏了的孩子，自己是怎样一次次原谅他的任性又再发展成彼此交心的呢？大概是因为那双纯粹又不含杂质的眼睛，漂亮的双眼皮配上又长又直的睫毛，每一次瞪向光一都会让他觉得内心柔软，不忍发火。  
那时候班上有女孩子种睫毛，精致的人工纤维让少女的双眼成熟勾人，可光一却对那些完全免疫。“小惠的睫毛比那些假的好看多了。”两个人一起吃午饭的时候，光一没头没尾说过这么一句话。  
后来见到了剛，他才知道这双漂亮的眼睛是从何而来，再之后就是分分合合的纠缠，和拉扯不清的爱恋。  
这睫毛真是罪恶，他自嘲地想着，剛肚子里的这个小家伙儿如果真的拥有了剛的同款睫毛，自己又会拿它没办法，只有不停娇惯的份儿。  
想到小惠，光一突然反应过来，明明晚上叫了杰西来吃饭的，结果自己和剛各怀鬼胎，小惠晕晕乎乎吃完一餐饭，杰西去哪了？不会是被他们三个放了鸽子吧。  
他轻手轻脚关上了剛的卧室门，三步并作两步跑到了小惠房间那一层。  
小声敲了敲门，开门的人却是杰西。  
“诶？你……”光一有些摸不清状况，杰西是什么时候来的？  
“终于想起我了。”杰西倒是不介意，“不是叫我出去吃饭吗，饭呢？两位？”  
“对不起对不起，”光一双手合掌不停道歉，“我们刚才……”他哽住了，这要怎么讲，我们刚才忙着做爱忘记约了你吃饭？  
“没事……不用解释了我都知道，”杰西有些无奈，“你们在家里也注意点吧，小惠还是处啊。”  
光一惊讶地看过去，“还没？”  
“还没。”杰西谈到这个也有点烦躁，眼神突然死了一下，“几个小时之前我就到了车库，结果你们谁也没出来，我从车库往客厅走的时候可全都看到了，你们怎么回事啊，不知道躲着小惠？”  
突然被杰西有些责备的语气质问着，光一羞愧地低了头，毕竟自己确实不占理。  
“这次我帮你们兜着了，一直陪小惠在他房间玩，不然他出去找吃的肯定会撞见。”杰西低声嘱咐着，“以后真的别这样，小惠在家里的话你们就在房间里做好不好？”  
光一被杰西直白的措辞搞得有些脸红：“多亏你在这一直陪他……这次我们也是隔了太久才……以后不会了。”  
“行啦……赶紧回去陪前辈吧，”杰西想了想两个人的辈分差异，又觉得让光一道歉有些逾矩，“小惠睡了，我等会儿就走。”  
“吃饭了吗？我下去给你做。”光一忙不迭问到。  
“罢了罢了，我等下路上去吃牛肉饭，你快回房间吧，前辈这个时候身边缺不了人。”杰西拍了拍光一的肩，又目送他下楼。他内心有些酸涩，这个世界真是旱的旱死涝的涝死，光一和小惠明明只相差两岁，可光一现在简直成了性爱大师，小惠却还在以为牵牵手就能怀孕。  
杰西暗暗下着决心，他只等到小惠二十岁，这种日子真的太难熬了。  
被开苞的小惠会是什么样子，会食髓知味喂都喂不饱还是会躲到床角哭？无论是哪种，对杰西而言都是极致的美味。想到这里，他内心又燥热起来。刚才和小惠独处时候那些危险的想法，又一个个冒了出来。  
他赶紧回到小惠的房间，匆匆吻了一下他的睡到红扑扑的小脸蛋，又拽了拽被角，穿上外套就出了门。  
再在这里呆下去太有可能出事儿。  
想起刚刚小惠坐在他怀里看着投影布上两个人一起选好的电影，漂亮的圆眼睛眨巴扎巴问他：“杰西哥哥，我们亲亲这么多次，我什么时候会怀孕啊？”  
杰西绝望地想，那种蜻蜓点水的程度哪算亲啊……却还是抑制了自己想要用力舌吻他让他脸色涨到粉红喘不过气的想法。  
再这样下去自己会内分泌失调的。  
杰西得出这么一个结论，摁开发动机，开车回家。  
光一去厨房倒了一杯牛奶拿回房间，剛有的时候半夜会睡醒一小会儿，这个时候总会吵着肚子饿。  
接着他又像是看不够似的，眯着眼睛托着下巴趴在床上看着剛的睡颜。  
和剛在一起的每分每秒，光一都倍感珍惜。似乎是由于之前的情路太过坎坷，他并不觉得很有安全感。剛的地位和身份又比他高很多，即使在别人眼中是殷实人家的独生子，可跟自己的恋人一相比反而像是个凤凰男。  
光一一直都带着这种轻微的自卑，他甚至也不觉得自己的脸有多帅，有时候会陷入“剛到底喜欢我什么”的沉思中。  
“能拿得出手的只有我的头脑吧……”光一自顾自地想着。  
直到剛义无反顾地怀上了自己的孩子，并决定甘愿冒着危险也要坚持生下来的时候，光一才真正确定，剛一直以来都是认真对待两个人的这份感情。  
以后的日子会苦尽甘来吗？光一轻轻吻了吻剛垂下来的眼帘，又贪婪地把他揉在怀里，狠狠地吸了几口剛的体香。  
“唔……嗯……”大概是光一太过大力，剛被他的臂膀束缚到有些发疼，在睡梦中迷迷糊糊地小声抗议着。  
“弄疼你了吗……对不起宝贝对不起。”光一忙不迭地用气音说到，又很快地把剛轻轻捞回怀里，在他脸上连亲了几口。“好喜欢你。”光一知道剛大概是听不到，他只是对着自己说。  
剛仿佛是有了感应，软软白白的一团不住地往光一颈窝里钻。  
少年的内心要化成一滩水，他情不自禁地含住了怀中爱人的双唇，用力亲吻着，仿佛要抽干剛嘴巴里的空气。  
剛没有醒，却像一个设置精准的性爱机器人，一边被吻一边发出诱人又甜腻的小声呻吟，听得光一抓心挠肝：到底要不要吃了他？也才刚做完没几个小时……他身体受得住吗？  
只可惜欲望上头的时候人并不受理智控制，光一看了一眼时间，才十一点半，时间还早，就算再做一次，剩下的时间也够自己睡觉的，明早还要上学，那就干脆速战速决。  
如果剛不醒过来的话，没有这么个折磨人的妖精把双腿缠在自己腰上求着自己插，那么倒可以比往常早点结束。  
更何况这是自己短时间内的最后一餐……光一自我安慰地想着。  
以前也在剛睡着的时候做过几次，和平时那个主动乖巧又放荡的剛相比，睡梦中的剛配合度也很高，安静得像个小白兔，时不时发出几句呓语，身体甚至可以被弯折到清醒时候做不到的角度。  
光一轻手轻脚地解开剛的睡袍腰带，真丝睡袍的两襟从牛奶肌肤上瞬间滑落到床上，剛身体的肌肤透着白玉般的光，整个人放心地裸露着，毫无防备，呼吸均匀，睡得香甜。  
仿佛是一张上好的和纸，柔软地摊开，迎接着研磨好的墨汁肆意泼洒在上面。  
没有了鸭绒被的遮盖，剛把身体侧躺，微微蜷缩，手掌继续盖在小腹上。  
光一痴迷地看着剛下巴到锁骨的颈部线条，情不自禁地凑过去，伸出舌尖上下舔着剛的脖子，又在不甚明显的喉结上用舌头画圈圈。  
剛还是没反应，睡得很沉。  
光一继续用舌头探索着爱人身上的每一寸角落：从喉结一路向下，沿着胸前逐渐舔到肚脐上方，又不知疲倦地把剛两边的乳头分别含在嘴里熟练地舔舐了好一阵。伸手向下一摸，光一满意地笑了出来，果然身体已经有了反应，剛的后穴开始一片泥泞，虽然他的意识不甚清醒，身体早已做好了准备。  
光一并不急着把白团子吃进肚子里，他还在继续向下舔。经过一段时间轻车熟路的前戏刺激，剛粉嫩的肉棒已经竖立，前段滴出透明晶莹的液体，身体也渐渐变得绯红。  
他把剛的肉棒含在嘴里，并不熟练地做着口交。  
其实每次被光一这样口交到射，剛都觉得很难为情，先是像奶猫一样小声叫唤着，然后声音逐渐拔高，淫叫着“老公不要啊好羞耻”之类的颤抖着射进光一嘴里。之后又免不了迎接一阵猛插。  
光一想要不拘泥于alpha和omega的传统关系，用各种方法让剛得到肉体上的满足。  
此刻剛毫无防备身体迎接着光一的取悦，大脑不会故意控制自己射或者不射，一切都听从最原始生理反应。光一模仿着剛给自己口交时候的动作，从根部舔到顶端，再深喉，手不停地按摩着剛那两颗尺寸并不小的睾丸。  
也许是之前的几次练习有了效果，剛很快又射了光一一嘴。  
光一觉得剛的精液都带着桃子的香甜，如品尝琼浆玉液一般整口吞下。  
抬头看了一眼剛，居然还在熟睡。  
光一就继续舔着他大腿内侧的嫩肉，又顺着舔到膝窝，一路口水留下了亮晶晶的痕迹，房间安静得只有光一把剛拆吃入腹的声音，以及少年被欲望逐渐淹没的厚重喘息声。  
不知不觉舔到了脚跟，剛的脚跟白滑细腻，颜色漂亮，像一颗上好的粉水晶。  
怎么会保养得这么好，全身就没有一处干燥的地方。光一想了想自己年纪轻轻却已经十分干燥的手肘，甚至有些不服气了。  
视线所及之处是干净如白玉髓般没有体毛的漂亮脚趾，想着剛现在是毫无知觉的状态，光一不管不顾地轮流舔了一圈。如果他清醒着肯定会疯狂挣扎甚至给直接踹自己一脚都说不定……光一如饥似渴地享受着难得的特权。  
接着他又从尾椎一寸一寸向上舔到了脊椎，在剛白嫩毫无颈纹的脖子上缠绵流连了许久，终于决定把早就准备好的粗大肉棒插进剛已经泛着水光的后穴。  
“哈……怎么又变这么紧……”插入的瞬间，光一发出少有的舒服的呻吟，“明明被狠狠干了那么多次，还被插进去那么多东西，怎么这么紧的？你是不是妖精？”他一边有节奏地摆动着公狗腰，一边凑在剛耳边用气音问着他。  
“怎么总是这样睡着了就那么容易被人插？这样下去我不在你身边的时候会很担心你诶……”明明自己是尝到甜头的那个确信犯，光一却还这样对剛抱怨着。  
“怎么，这么插不会醒的吗？”他一直顺着剛侧躺的姿势，从身后抱住他插进去，现在倒是想换点姿势了，看看这个毫无防备的人能被自己玩成什么样。  
他把剛的身体旋转了九十度，让剛整个平趴下，又担心剛的脸埋在枕头里喘不过气，光一细心又温柔地把剛的头转到能顺畅呼吸的角度。  
做好这些准备，他又整个人伏在剛的背上，开始冲刺。  
被性欲刺激到紫红的肉棒高频大力地刺进紧窄的水穴中，一边插着一边用细碎的吻一寸寸覆盖剛光滑的背肌。他动作温柔，带着柔软的珍视，每次的力度又异常巨大，一下下都顶到了剛的最深处。  
“不会压到宝宝吧……”光顾着自己爽，光一差点忘记了自己小孩的存在。  
想到这里，他保持着插入的姿势，马上又把剛180度转了个圈，又把他双腿对折，打算继续冲刺。  
被这样折腾了一阵，剛终于被小男友给操到有些迷迷糊糊：“光一……？”  
没等剛继续问出话来，光一就不管不顾地长驱直入继续刺进去：“宝贝……对不起，你太诱人了，实在忍不住。”  
“哈啊……轻点啊……”剛继续小声抗议着，刚睡醒的身体没什么力气，指尖轻轻推着光一不停挺进的腹肌反而像是一种欲拒还迎。  
“怎么轻点？刚才力气更大。”光一压在他身上不停抽插，细密的吻继续落在剛的锁骨和胸前，并没有打算放慢速度。  
“嗯啊……你不累吗……你……啊……你睡过了吗？”剛被操到晕晕乎乎，还不忘关心光一是否休息好。  
“宝贝，让我干完这次我保证睡觉。”光一紧紧抱住剛的双肩，头埋在剛的颈窝里冲刺着。  
“不行了……小光……里面好麻好痒……”剛的声音开始发浪，回抱住光一的肩膀，两个人的身体缠得死死的，剛的双腿大开，脚尖绷直，又一次迎接着光一带来的高潮。  
“来，老公给你解解痒。”光一用核心的力量带着腰部，深深浅浅地往前送，精准地刮过剛的骚心。  
“哈啊……是那里……干我……干我那里……好舒服……”剛的大脑还没有完全清醒，双腿就又主动缠上了光一全是肌肉的腰上，自己主动地把肉穴往光一的阴茎上送，乞求被插到最深处。  
“还能射吗？刚你已经射过一次了……”光一坏笑着问道。  
“什么……哈啊……什么时候啊……”剛微微眯着眼睛有些惊讶地问到。  
光一霸道地对准剛的嘴唇，深深吻下去，吻到对方喘不过气，两个人面红耳赤的分开，光一才回答：“尝到了吗？你自己的味道，都射我嘴里了。”一边说着，一边又挺着耀武扬威的肉棒朝深处顶了顶。  
剛的脸蛋羞成可爱透亮的粉红色，在卧室暖黄幽暗的灯光下更显诱人，好似一颗沾着晨露的水蜜桃。  
“老公……别说了……嗯啊……快射给我……早点休息……”剛说着，又把肉穴狠狠夹了几下。  
光一还是太年轻，完全扛不住这种攻势，面对着恋人湿漉漉的眼神和娇滴滴的诱惑，他继续做着最后的冲刺。  
“嗯啊……”剛叫了整整一下午，声音已经开始嘶哑，“好厉害……老公怎么每次都这么……让我这么舒服……离不开老公的肉棒……哈啊……要一直和老公在一起……”剛夹紧了肉穴，等待着少年浓精的浇灌。  
“宝贝……你好好吃。”光一低吼着，尽数射入肉穴。  
两个人互相依靠在床头，光一看着被自己吃干抹净的剛，粉嫩的脸上带着细密的汗，突然说道：“就管孩子叫桃吧……堂本桃，怎么样？”  
剛嗔怪地看了他一眼：“净说傻话，要是男孩子呢？”  
“那就叫惠次郎……”光一敷衍地说着，透露出来自己对女儿的渴望。  
“好随便啊，小心他将来长大了讨厌你。”剛被咯咯咯逗笑。  
“什么时候能知道性别啊？我好着急，想给它买小衣服呢。”光一这个时候露出好奇的眼神，终于有了一些符合他年龄的天真。  
“再过一个月呢，你考完试我们就可以一起去长濑那里看看性别了。”剛柔声安慰着，他能感受到光一的这份迫切，“不过，考得不好就不让你知道了。”他半真半假地威胁到。  
“不信任你老公是不是？”光一装凶似的板起脸，过了一秒钟又破功，“一定会考上的，相信我，为了你和孩子我也不会落榜。”他正色道。  
“好啦……快睡吧，明天还要早起上学，别忘了你还是备考生。”剛此刻像光一的妈妈一样督促着，又把他整个搂在怀里轻轻拍着少年的背，关了台灯，两个人终于同时入睡。

光一睡醒的时候，剛还是蜷缩在他怀里熟睡着。  
他本来就是睡眠很少的人，看了看时间还早，就继续保持着姿势搂着剛，听他细细的散着甜味的呼吸。  
而剛由于怀有身孕，身体需要分给小孩更多营养，所以最近一段时间都睡很多，最多的时候能睡到十五个小时。  
反正之前的时间光一忙考试，自己又还没过危险期，他基本上每天都靠睡觉度过，也没觉得很艰难，迷迷糊糊就这么过来了。  
因为提早醒过来，光一把手机的闹铃取消掉，这样再过一会儿估摸着时间到了他就可以直接起床出门，而不会吵醒怀里的爱人。  
他尽量让自己一动不动，右臂把剛圈到怀里，左手单手玩着手机。  
之前两个人闹分手的时候，光一订阅的剛相关新闻推送还没有关掉，虽然后来和好了以后也很少看这些相关，但他时不时还会点开刷一眼。  
打开推送就看到不知道哪里来的小道，发文说剛即将在年内和杰西成婚。  
以前看到这种内容还会不管不顾吃醋的光一，现在已经内心毫无波动，甚至有些哑然失笑。  
看来剛之前的那波通稿买得很成功，瞒天过海骗过全国人民，余波影响现在还在继续着，光一内心不禁夸赞起剛的头脑。  
刷着刷着，光一又看到一条没什么点击量的小网站的发文，内容是一条目击：“今天陪妈妈去私人医院，看到那位传说中的堂本剛先生去看产科。”  
毕竟是一条没有照片的目击，总有些空口无凭的嫌疑。评论区倒是零零散散有几条回应：  
“杰西速度真快，这下要入赘豪门了。”  
“我酸了，我和杰西同岁，现在还是个单身社畜。”  
“剛君这个岁数生孩子大丈夫？”  
“杰西颜值不差诶，他俩的小孩会好漂亮。”  
……  
光一刷着刷着，直接摁了锁屏键，内心不满地嘟囔着，什么嘛，堂本桃是我的小孩，关那个杰西什么事……  
不过这也给光一提了个醒，和剛的事情瞒不了多久了。  
月份大一点的话，剛挺着肚子被目击到，吃瓜群众还可以继续猜是杰西的孩子，但这总不是长久之计，孩子出生了长大了总不能继续认杰西当爹吧？而且杰西现在是小惠的男友，风言风语这么乱传下去，对杰西和小惠都不好。  
光一不禁问着自己，准备好了吗？准备好和剛一起面对这一切了吗？  
这一次，他要挡在剛的前面。光一默默下着决心。  
胡思乱想了好一阵，光一轻轻抽走在剛脖子下面的右臂，打算去冲个澡出门上学。  
剛的沐浴露和洗发水是找调香师特别做出来的木香，小惠鼻子尖，有时候一闻光一头发和身上那种独一无二的和爸爸一样的味道，就知道光一又在自己家留宿了。  
而光一如果留宿却没有找小惠一起上学，还会被抱怨几句。  
他站在喷头下冲着头发，想着等下洗完澡还要上楼去接小惠一起出门，不然又要被自己的好友不冷不热地嘲讽几句。  
小惠的嘲讽技术深得剛的真传，几句话就能把光一顶到说不出话，尤其是和杰西在一起以后，仿佛有了斗嘴的练习对象，逐渐变得更加牙尖嘴利。  
“一点都不如以前可爱了。”光一小声吐槽着，冲掉了头上的泡沫。  
吹好了头发，光一一身清爽，带着好闻的味道走回卧室，迅速穿好衣服，单手勾着书包往外走。  
“小光……”身后传来剛的声音。才睡醒的样子，粘粘乎乎地唤着他。  
“怎么，吵醒你了吗？”光一本来已经换上了惯用的冷漠表情打算出门，听到了剛的声音又瞬间露出了融雪笑。  
剛大概是他的唯一软肋。  
“没有……”剛把头埋在抱枕里蹭了蹭，撒着娇说到，“想要光一抱抱。”  
光一认命又无奈地一笑，放下了手中的书包和外套，走到床边坐下，把剛从被窝里捞出来，顺着他的脊骨捋了一捋，这是两个人之间特有的安抚方式，紧接着又揉了揉头顶，哄了好一阵。  
“乖，继续睡吧，昨晚辛苦了。”光一把他又重新塞回被窝。  
“这里。”剛有些不满地指了指额头，“这里还没亲。”  
光一听了，温柔一笑，立刻补上了几个额吻：“好了，我的小祖宗，可以乖乖睡觉了吗？”  
“嗯……记得想我，”剛在被窝里嘱咐着，“考试之前就别来了。”关键时刻，自己才不想成为拖光一后腿的那个人。  
“会每分每秒都想你的。”光一深深看了他一眼，终于出门找小惠一起上学。  
高中时光已经所剩无几，小惠叽叽喳喳地走在上学路上，光一几次都动手去捂住他的嘴，不然大清早的太过扰民。  
“光一，我妹妹还好吗？”小惠的眼睛在深冬的晨雾下闪着剔透的光。  
“妹妹？”光一迟疑了一下，“惠，不一定是妹妹呢……”光一有时候搞不清小惠对于胎儿性别的坚持，如果剛真的生出来个男孩，惠这样走火入魔的样子很有可能拒绝承认那是自己的弟弟，甚至去婴儿观察室偷一个漂亮的女婴抱回家都不一定……至于胎儿是否安好……光一更不能说了，要怎么跟小惠讲？“我昨天晚上顶到了它好多次”？  
光一遇到这种问题变得有些无奈，明明是性教育严重缺失的小孩，却总是问这种让人难以回答的问题。等剛卸货了，一定要跟他好好商量一下这个事情。  
还有十几天就考试了，光一每天往返于学校和家中，心无旁骛，两点一线。  
关于剛的消息，主要是从两个人平时的line聊天以及小惠的口中获得。  
“我爸爸最近状态蛮好的，”午休的时候小惠抓起一个金枪鱼寿司把嘴巴塞满满的说道，“只是感觉有些寂寞。”  
“寂寞？怎么看出寂寞的……”光一有些费解，并不是费解剛会寂寞这件事，而是好奇连小惠都能看出来，那得多么明显……  
“他就，每天发ins啊，说一些不知所云的话，有时候一天更两条……”小惠皱着眉头回忆道，以前爸爸现充的时候就很少玩sns诶。  
光一听完，拿出手机，点进剛的ins主页。  
果然，都是一些山啊海啊日出啊食物之类的配图，文字是一些自己都无法解码的话，只能看懂那几条想吃可丽饼的相关，那是想被自己干了……光一想到这里，内心又有些蠢蠢欲动。如果不是还有三天就考试，他肯定现在就冲出学校把剛压在家里随便哪个角落狂插一顿，直到他眼泪和淫水都流干。  
想到这里，光一叹了口气，自己的苦日子总算要熬到头了，三天后开始考试，考完三天就彻底可以拉住剛夜夜笙歌没羞没臊了。  
小惠在一旁看着自己的好友，眼神一会儿甜蜜一会儿暗一下，表情又有种说不出的猥琐，有些费解。处男omega大概永远无法理解这种被性欲驱动的急迫和心痒。  
“再有六天就可以去陪你了。”光一看完剛的ins，适时给他发了一条信息。原来ins是剛的心情树洞，光一想着，以后要经常来看看才行。  
“想被你操。”剛的回复倒是毫无掩饰的直白。  
“考完试就操死你。”光一回完信息，又一脸清冷回到了教室。任谁看了他那凛冽的表情，都猜不出他刚刚和恋人讲过多么火热的话语。  
剛在家中看着手机，苦笑着想，“光一，到时候你会不会恨我？可这是我唯一能彻底留住你的方法……我好想完全占有你。”  
他在不知不觉间对光一的独占欲已经趋于病态，甚至因为光一父母仅一次的阻拦就彻底记仇。  
可能剛自己都没意识到，那一次被威胁要求自己和光一分手，是如今这一切非正常独占爱恋的开端。  
堂本剛横行世间，想做的事情任何人都拦不住，他如今得到的一切，都是因为自己又傲又飒地披荆斩棘所得。职场上如此，情场上更加霸道。  
如果只是一个普通床伴，他甚至等不到对方家庭反对就玩腻踹开；但在见到光一的那一刻，剛感受到了命运。只有这个人，他绝对不会放手。  
堂本光一要从现在开始就被自己绑在身边，绑一辈子。  
哪怕以后的哪天，光一要离开他，他都不会允许。  
在面对光一的一切场合，剛的内心从那天去光一家里开始，就变得逐渐扭曲。  
虽然堂本光一不是为自己而生，但在以后的日子，剛要他只为自己而活。  
他不觉得自己这样做有什么错，这世上的芸芸众生，都在用手段得到自己想要的一切。只是自己想要得到的是这个活生生的人。  
他用自己的身体和娴熟的性技巧套牢刚开荤的小男孩，用肚子里的孩子锁住他的善良纯粹的责任感，再用自己能动用的一切手段让他以后的日子都无法从自己的生命中挣脱。  
剛这样想着，拳头逐渐握紧，指甲嵌在掌心，留下了不深不浅的月牙形坑。  
他终于把邮件发给那个在辰巳家楼下便利店拍到自己和光一的记者：“六天后，下午三点，用你所有的渠道，把那篇报道发出去，越多越好。”  
“明白。”对方几乎是秒回，仿佛一直在等这一天。  
剛计算得很清楚，那个时间正好是光一考最后一门课的时候，这个时候发爆炸通稿，不会对光一的成绩产生任何影响，也不会出现自己担心的那种光一一考完试就被他爸妈紧急送往国外之类的狗血情况。  
到时候全世界都知道了，你们儿子又能跑到哪去？剛冷笑一声，这盘棋被他越下越大。  
“小桃，爸爸不想你像哥哥那样一直活在单亲家庭，爸爸这么做没错吧，对不对？”会有那么几个瞬间，剛多少会带着一丝愧疚感，可是想到了肚子里的孩子，他轻抚着小腹温柔问道，便又有了力量。  
剛眼神坚定看着庭院里的树荫：“堂本光一，再发生任何事我都不会放手。”


End file.
